Vampires and Skeletons, Deary,Deary Me
by reganmacneil
Summary: When Skulduggery and Valkyrie go to forks to investigate some strange animal killings, Valkyrie meets a strange boy and his family. Very soon, chaos ensues.Valkyrie and Edward.
1. Prologue

Prologue

" Remind why i'm here again," Valkyrie Cain asked bluntly. Skulduggery fixed her with what she supposed was a disapproving stare, but it was a bit hard to tell.

" There's been mysterious animal attacks in the area," He said. Valkyrie nodded slowly.

" And i'm guessing that these aren't really animals, yes?"

" Well, obviously Valkyrie, do you think i would pull you to another country for a few normal animal attacks?" Skulduggery shook his head, or skull. " Good god, that would be far to stupid of me."

" Because i would hit you, hard," Valkyrie told him.

" I have no doubt you would."

They drove on through the rain in the Bentley.

" Do you know where your going, Skulduggery?" Valkyrie asked impatiently. Skulduggery nodded vaguely.

" Of course i do," He said confidently. " It's somewhere around here."

" Somewhere around here?"

" Valkyrie, have a little faith, if you please."

" But we've been driving for the past hour!"

" Correction, the last 26 minutes."

" See, boring!"

" What does it take to entertain young people nowadays?" Skulduggery shook his head sadly. Valkyrie crossed her arms and stared ahead of her silently.

" Are you sulking?"

" Yes," Valkyrie remained with her arms crossed.

" Why, may i ask?"

" I'm not a young person!"

" O.K then, your young to me. Happy?"

" A little."

They arrived eventually at a small little house. It was an off white colour, with peeling paint on the door and one window boarded up.

" Ah, home sweet home," Skulduggery got out of the Bentley, wrapping his head in a scarf and hat. Valkyrie dragged her small bag up to the front door.

" Home sweet home?" She looked at the house sceptically.

" Well, it's the closest we've got," Skulduggery shrugged and opened the door. It came off it's hinges." Ah, right, that may be a bit of a problem."

" A bit?"

" Alright, a lot of one," Skulduggery said irritably." Stop being so negative, i'll think of something."

There was a pause in which Skulduggery fitted the door back on it's hinges.

" There," He said proudly." Good as new."

Valkyrie opened it and it fell off again with a crash.

" Good as new, right?" Valkyrie and Skulduggery looked down at it.

" Oh well, who needs doors," Skulduggery shrugged and went inside. Valkyrie followed, sidestepping the broken door. A strong smell of must greated her.

" Is there any light?" Valkyrie called. She heard a rustle and a flame appearred, illuminating Skulduggery's face. She dropped her bag and did the same.

" So, is there one?" She repeated. Skulduggery fumbled at the wall and a small flickering light came on.

" Well, if you call it a light exactly," Skulduggery surveyed the floor. Valkyrie did the same.

" So, this is where we stay for the next month or so?" Valkyrie glared at Skulduggery.

" Umm, yes," He said bravely. Valkyrie looked around everywhere.

" It's like broken... everywhere," She studied a cupboard.

" Oh, it isn't that bad," Skulduggery protested. Valkyrie opened the cupboard experimentally. It creaked and fell off onto her foot.

" Ow!" Valkyrie jumped backwards. She overbalanced and fell over.

" Not that bad?" She asked him, glaring. " Not that bad?"

Skulduggery looked down at her.

" I'll get it repaired in a week, 5 days, maybe 4... definitely 2, i should think," Skulduggery managed to look ashamed, though it was hard to know how he did it.

" Oh, right," Valkyrie said.


	2. The Library

Chapter 1- The Library

Skulduggery drew up outside the Library in Port Angeles. Valkyrie made to follow him as he got out, but he stopped her.

" No, if your seen with me, your undercover identity at Forks High School will be ruined," He insisted.

" What undercover identity at Forks High School?" Valkyrie asked suspiciously.

" Your going there, of course. Didn't i tell you?"

" No!"

" Oh, well, your going undercover at Forks High School," Skulduggery said.

" I gathered that," Valkyrie said, sarcastic. " What am i going to do then, look like a huge idiot waiting by a car?"

" Well, if you like," Skulduggery said vaguely, walking off before she could say anything else. Valkyrie fumed quietly for a minute and went into the Library. It wasn't really a library as such, but it had a few mythical books, which Valkyrie thought she could pass time making fun of. She selected a one about Myths and Monsters and started to read. After a while, she got bored so she looked for another book, a vampire novel. There was another person with there back turned, who seemed to be laughing.

" That is so stupid," The person said, and Valkyrie saw it was a bronze-haired boy about her age, with golden eyes. He was holding a vampire novel. Valkyrie thought something was familiar about him, but couldn't think what.

" Have i met you before," She blurted out suddenly. The boy looked surprised and a little hostile and guarded.

" No, i don't think so," He said hastily, in a velvety voice. Valkyrie ploughed on anyway.

" You seem very familiar, like i've seen someone similar to you before," She frowned. " I'm sorry, i'm being stupid."

The boy looked at her strangely and Valkyrie felt something at the edge of her mind, which she quickly pushed away.

" I'm, umm, Stephenie Edgely, by the way," She held out a hand. He stared at it oddly.

" Edward Cullen," He didn't take her hand. Valkyrie let it drop.

" So, Edward, are you from Forks High School?" She asked. Again, she felt something at the edge of her mind, but she pushed it away again.

" Yes, I am," He muttered. Valkyrie heard a tapping and she turned to see Skulduggery waving impatiently at her.

" Sorry, that's my... Uncle, S- Simon Pleasant," Valkyrie said, thinking fast. She went out the Library and went to him.

" Simon?" Skulduggery said irritably. Valkyrie hid a smile.

" Yes, don't you like it?" She said innocently. Skulduggery ignored her and got into the Bentley. Valkyrie followed and spotted Edward staring at her, looking slightly frustrated. She shook her head and got into the car. As they drove back, Skulduggery seemed pre-occupied with his thoughts.

" That boy," He said suddenly. " Who was he?"

" Edward Cullen, i think," Valkyrie said warily, sensing something strange going on. " Why?"

" Didn't he seem a little... familiar to you?" Skulduggery said, off-handedly.

" Yes, you saw it to!" Valkyrie asked. Skulduggery nodded, his head cocked slightly to one side.

" And wasn't it like he was... trying to read your thoughts?"

" Was that what that feeling was, like somethings trying to get into your head?" Valkyrie enquired. Skulduggery looked at her.

" Does he go to Forks High School?"

" Ye-es..." Valkyrie sensed what was coming.

" I think," Skulduggery said." We've found our first suspect!"

Valkyrie fought to compose herself, but failed and burst out laughing.

" What!" Skulduggery sounded annoyed.

" You think he is secretly an animal or something," Valkyrie laughed again.

" Humph," Skulduggery puffed." Young people."

It started to rain.


	3. Vampires

Chapter 2: Vampires

" Should i say good luck, or is that to much?"

Valkyrie said nothing as she got out of the Bentley and slammed the door loudly.

" You," She hissed through the car window. " Are so a dog dinner when i see you again."

" Oh, that's charming, that is," Skulduggery moaned. Valkyrie pouted angrily and stormed off. People stared at her.

" What!" She snapped at a blonde boy.

" Nothing, nothing!" He insisted. Valkyrie walked off, slower this time. Forks High School, she concluded, was exactly like other ones. Boring.

" So, how do you like it here," Said one of her new friends. Valkyrie shrugged.

" It's O.K," She walked on into the cafeteria. And stopped. And stared. She knew exactly what Edward Cullen looked like.

' Vampire,' She thought, and then realised she had let her guard down. Edward Cullen looked up, and straight at her. Valkyrie turned and walked out of the Cafeteria, grabbing her phone as she went.

" Come on, come on," She muttered agitatedly.

" This person is unable to take your call," Said the answer phone lady.

" Damn you Skulduggery Pleasant," She hissed. Valkyrie heard the tone and also heard footsteps behind her.

" Skulduggery, help," She mumbled before breaking into a run. She risked a peek over her shoulder and saw no-one following her.

" Huh?"

Valkyrie turned back and came face to face with Edward Cullen.

" Stephenie..." He said quickly. Valkyrie backed up slowly and warily, then splayed her hand. Edward flew backwards and Valkyrie was running again. She burst out into the parking lot and pressed her hand against the door.

" Withstand," She muttered. A thump sounded on the door, but it didn't buckle on impact.

" Thank god for Tanith Low," Valkyrie said as she backed from the door. A flame to the head, maybe that was how she could beat him, or maybe bullets, but she didn't have any. As she contemplated, the door was left alone. Valkyrie backed up some more, wary. Then, she heard a screech of tires behind her and the Bentley whirled into the lot, one door open.

" Valkyrie!" Came Skulduggery's voice. Valkyrie dived through the door and bolted it shut.

" Drive," She said urgently. Skulduggery needed no encouragement, and turned the Bentley out of the lot sharply. Valkyrie looked through the back window and relaxed.

" I don't think were being followed," She said. Looking at Skulduggery, she held up her phone angrily.

" Tell me, what is this?" She began.

" A mobile phone."

" And what is it for?" Valkyrie's tone got louder and more annoyed.

" To contact people on," Skulduggery replied carefully.

" So what is the point of it if the person your trying to contact has there mobile turned off!"

" Your wrong there," Skulduggery insisted, quite bravely considering the circumstances." It was on charge."

Valkyrie said nothing for a while.

" Fine, i'll take your word for it," She muttered.

" You are very kind."

Valkyrie snorted.

" Would you believe me when i said, there's vampires at Forks High School?"

" Yes."

" Well, there's vampires at Forks High School."

" So i gathered."

Valkyrie waited.

" So, what are we going to do?"

" At the moment, not a dicky bird."

" Not a dicky-what?"

" Nothing," Skulduggery said, annoyingly calm. Valkyrie stared at him in disbelief.

" Nothing?" She repeated.

" Nothing."

" What do you mean, nothing!"

" Nothing."

" But we need to do something!"

" Yes."

" So why are we doing nothing!" Valkyrie had had enough of single sylable answers.

" We need to investigate what type of vampire, first," Skulduggery said.

" What type?"

" Yes there's types of vampire, you know," Skulduggery said off-handedly.

" You've kind of failed to mention that," Valkyrie told him." Like, ever."

" Really?"

" Yes."

" Well... there's different types of vampire Valkyrie," Skulduggery continued, unabashed." There's the simple burnt by the sun, stake and die kind. Then there's the one which you have met before," Valkyrie inwardly shuddered at the memory." Then there's the ones where prolongued sunlihgt causes them discomfort, and they are just a little stronger, faster and smarter than the average human, and are easily killed by a flamethrower. Then there's the italian one, can't remember the name, really, really fast and strong, in- humanely beautifal, sparkles in the sun. And can be killed by flames. And another one, wierd kind, you have to be, marked, i think, something to do with Goddess Nix, i can't really say i know that much about them," He looked at Valkyrie." There, you've just had your very first lesson in vampires."

" Hooray," Valkyrie said scathingly." I am amazingly happy."

" Your being sarcastic, aren't you?"

" You think."

Skulduggery sighed. Then, his head cocked to one side.

" What are you thinking?" Valkyrie said quickly.

" You don't sound very confident," Skulduggery said, dissaproving and reproachful.

" That's because i'm not," Valkyrie said in a flat voice. Skulduggery sighed again.

" Well, i was thinking we could trap our... vampire friend or at least find one similar to him and see how easy it is to beat them."

" What, like patrols in Buffy the Vampire slayer?"

" Are you being sarcastic again?"

" Yes."

" Oh good," Skulduggery said.


	4. Patrolling Forks

Chapter 3: Patroling Forks

Valkyrie looked around the room in amazement. Skulduggery seemed very pleased with himself.

" See, i told you i would get it fixed," He said, sounding ever so slightly smug." Aren't i a genius?"

Valkyrie stared.

" Aren't i a genius?"

Valkyrie stared.

" There's an elephant man behind you."

" What?" Valkyrie stepped forward, and then glared at Skulduggery." Oh, very clever."

" Well, i do tend to be."

" Get over yourself."

" Again, if only that were possible."

Valkyrie walked over to the cupboard that had caused her a foot injury and opened it again.

" Oh, that's good," She admitted after swinging it experimentally back and forth. Skulduggery coughed slightly and Valkyrie turned to listen to him.

" Right," He said, businesslike." We will patrol Forks and the areas around Forks and hopefully find one of our vampire friends, then we'll take it out and question it."

" Err, i don't mean to be negative or anything," Valkyrie promised." But didn't you say that some of these guys are really fast and strong?"

" Well, ye-es," Skulduggery said carefully." But so are we."

" You mean you."

" No, you'd be surprised at how fast and strong you are, actually."

Valkyrie thought again.

" O.K, but what if the vampire refuses to answer the questions," Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery intensely.

" It won't," Skulduggery assured her, but he didn't sound very convinced.

" So we knock it out and question it?"

" Yes that's the plan."

" Right."

" It's a very good plan."

" Oh."

" You don't sound convinced."

" Yes, your right."

" Well, i am usually."

They set out in the rain in the Bentley. Valkyrie watched as they drove into the forest and Skulduggery stopped the car.

" Well," Skulduggery loaded his gun." Shall we?"

" Yes," Valkyrie trod carefully and silently through the woods. Skulduggery, she noticed, had discarded his hat and scarf, and his skull was plainly visible in the dim, slightly green light. They went carefully, in case something should jump them in the wood.

" Look," Skulduggery pointed at the ground." Clues."

Valkyrie stared at the ground where he had pointed.

" Don't you mean footprints?"

" Well, yes," Skulduggery bent down." But clues sounds a lot more impressive."

" Oh," Valkyrie said." Right."

Skulduggery looked up through the woods.

" That way," He started to walk at a brisk pace. Valkyrie followed hastily. Skulduggery stopped and studied the ground again. Then he turned to Valkyrie and said, in a low voice:

" It's tracking us."

As soon as he had said it, Valkyrie heard a snarl and threw herself out of the way as something landed in the space she had been moments before. Skulduggery threw a punch at its head and it reeled round to face him, and stopped.

" What are you?" It hissed in a french accent. Skulduggery bowed.

" Skulduggery Pleasant, at your service," He said, and loosed a round of bullets into it's arm. The vampire howled and turned away from him, and spotted Valkyrie. He, for it was indeed, smiled cunningly.

" Ah," He said softly." An accomplice."

Valkyrie backed up as Skulduggery shouldered the vampire. It snarled and threw him into a tree, where his leg detached itself.

" Oh, damn leg," He muttered to himself, attempting to re-connect it. The vampire turned back to Valkyrie, who tensed fearfully.

" What's a poor little girl like you doing in the woods tonight," He smiled. Valkyrie flared angrily.

" Who are you calling little girl," She demanded. The creature laughed mockingly.

" Are you going to fight me, little girl," It growled menacingly. Valkyrie tensed angrily this time, and threw her coat off.

" Come and have a go, if you think your hard enough."

The vampire leapt gracefully but Valkyrie twisted to one side and brought her knee up sharply as it landed. It hissed in surprise and grabbed her knee, trying to throw her. Valkyrie threw her foot upwards in desperation, and felt it connect with a bone. The vampire growled and succeeded in throwing her into a tree.

" Your an extremely strong one, i'll give you that," He crouched." But but i, Laurent, will kill you now."

Out of the corner of her eye, Valkyrie saw Skulduggery gather flames in his palm.

" I wouldn't bet on that."

Laurent turned to where she was looking, just before Skulduggery's fire hit him. Using this distraction to her advantage, Valkyrie also threw a volley of flame at him. He screamed and reeled around, and crumbled in charred flesh.

" I think he's dead," Valkyrie said.

An animal screamed.


	5. Attacked

Chapter 4: Attacked

Skulduggery drew his gun and looked at it.

" Damn," He muttered. Valkyrie narrowed her eyes.

" What?" She said, not liking the sound of Skulduggery's damn one bit. Skulduggery put the gun away again.

" No bullets," He replied." Stay here, will you? I'll be back in a tick."

He ran off. Valkyrie looked around the clearing, and collected her coat up from where she had thrown it. Suddenly, Valkyrie spotted a flash of blonde hair through the trees and took a step towards it. She walked slowly through the woods and came across a blonde boy bent over an animal. He turned around as Valkyrie snapped a twig.

" Jasper Hale," Valkyrie said quietly. He snarled and rushed at her. Valkyrie swore and conjoured up an air shield, repelling his charge. She stepped backwards warily and ran. Valkyrie tore through the woods at breakneck speed, not looking back. Suddenly, Valkyrie cannoned into a person that was in her way. The person grabbed her wrist. She felt an electric shock.

" Get off me you..." She trailed off as she saw Edward Cullen. He looked just as surprised.

" Stephenie, what are you doing here," He demanded. Valkyrie tried to tug away.

" Let go of my wrist," She said.

" Stephenie, why are you here!"

" Let go of my wrist!"

" Stephenie, te..."

" My name is Valkyrie!" Edward released her wrist as Valkyrie's fist met his nose. She sprang back,glaring.

" That actually hurt, Stephenie."

" Valkyrie!"

" Right, right."

Valkyrie walked off angrily. Edward walked beside her, keeping pace easily.

" Go away," Valkyrie snapped. Edward laughed quietly.

" What's so funny!"

" Nothing."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes at him. Edward continued to look amused for a while, but turned serious again.

" Well, Valkyrie," He emphasized the word, making Valkyrie scowl." You haven't answered my question."

" Which one was that?" Valkyrie said innocently, playing for time.

" Why are you out in the woods alone, at this time of night?" He stared at her intently. She avoided his gaze deliberately.

" I was out for a walk," She lied. Edward snorted. Sceptisism erupted off him in waves.

" Really?"

" Well, i wasn't exactly expecting to be attacked by a blood-thirsty vampire, Edward!"

Edward glared at her.

" Jasper is not a bloodthirsty vampire!" He snarled.

" He is a vampire though?" Valkyrie challenged him. Edward contemplated carefully before answering.

" Yes," He admitted.

" And so are you," Valkyrie confirmed, sounding confident.

" Yes."

She stared at him, eyes narrowed.

" Hmmm," She contemplated.

" What?" Edward asked warily.

" What type of vampire?" Valkyrie enquired. Edward looked momentarily puzzled at this.

" Errr, the dead type."

" Do you want me to punch you again?"

" What did i say!" Edward protested. Valkyrie crossed her arms and stared fixedly in front of her.

" Well, what did i say!"

" Well, of course your dead!" Valkyrie snapped. " What do you think i am, an idiot?"

Edward looked at her expectantly.

" Well?"

" O.K answer these questions," Valkyrie glared suddenly." No tricks."

" Agreed, no tricks."

" Do you die in the sunlight?"

" Myth," Edward laughed.

" Shut up," Valkyrie hissed. Edward composed himself instantly.

" Are you very strong, quite strong, or like any other human?"

" Very strong."

" O.k," Valkyrie digested this information, filing it away." Final question, do you sparkle in the sunlight?"

" Yes," Edward narrowed his eyes suspiciously." How do you know so much about vampires?"

" A..." Valkyrie chose her words carefully." Friend."

There was a sceptical silence again.

" A...friend," Edward repeated, dripping sarcasm.

" Yes, a..." Valkyrie tripped up on a root, and Edward caught her reflexatively. She straightened up quickly." Friend."

Edward nodded slowly.

" Ri-ight."

" You know, i wasn't kidding with the whole punching you again thing."

" Your not very tolerant, are you?"

Valkyrie didn't answer. The Bentley came into sight. Valkyrie quickly signalled Skulduggery to put his disguise back on, but he needed no encouragement. Luckily, Edward was still staring at Valkyrie, waiting for her to answer. When he did look up, Skulduggery was safely uderneath his scarf and hat.

" Come on then V- Stephenie," He said. Edward glared at Valkyrie accusingly.

" I thought you weren't called Stephenie!"

" It's alright," Valkyrie told Skulduggery, ignoring Edward's outburst." He knows about my taken name."

" Ah, right," Skulduggery said carefully, smart enough to decipher the slight emphasis on ' My taken name.'" My name is Skulduggery Pleasant."

" Edward Cullen," Edward said in acknowledgement. Skulduggery cocked his head knowingly.

" Ah, the vampire," He looked enquiringly at Valkyrie, who nodded. Valkyrie turned to Edward.

" Look, i'm sorry i freaked out at school, O.K," She ran over to the Bentley and jumped in, Skulduggery following on behind, leaving Edward frowning slightly.


	6. Apologies and Puzzles

Chapter 5: Apologies and Puzzles

Valkyrie woke the next morning dreading school. It wasn't the lessons, they weren't that bad, but it was the thought of seeing Jasper Hale. He was bound to ask questions about how the air had mysteriously solidified in front of him in the woods. And Edward was bound to join in on the twenty questions.

" You look happy," Skulduggery noted, with the tiniest hint of sarcasm tinting his voice. Valkyrie scowled as she sat down.

" Did you know that your not funny in any way sometimes?" She said scathingly. Skulduggery shrugged and pretended to read the newspaper, but Valkyrie knew he was just spying on her in what he probably thought was a stealthy way.

" So," He said after a while of his non-stealthy staring." This Edward Cullen."

" What about him?" Valkyrie asked, suspicious already.

" Good looking, is he?"

" Nothing special," Valkyrie said truthfully." To be honest, he is really annoying."

" Oh, right," Skulduggery said in a pointless attempt at sounding casual." Don't you like him then?"

" I just met him, Skulduggery, he is probably hundred's of years old, he is a vampire, and as i said, he is also really annoying."

" Oh."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and checked the time. It was later than she had thought.

" Well, if i want to get to school on time we need to go," Valkyrie thought for a second." Now."

" Alright, i get it," Skulduggery said irritably, standing up. Valkyrie rolled her eyes at him as he exited the little house and located the Bentley on the gravel. Valkyrie avoided communication with him, just in case he got any ideas about asking more questions about Edward Cullen, who she was liking less and less every minute.

" O.K, so if there's any trouble, like you discover werewolves or something," Valkyrie scowled at this." Contact me will you?"

" That depends," Said Valkyrie, seeking revenge for Skulduggery's Werewolf remark." If your phone is on charge or not."

" It isn't," Skulduggery hung his head." But i think i left it behind. I'm sorry."

" Whatever," Valkyrie said in conclusion, stepping out of the Bentley smoothly and walking away. Skulduggery swerved out of the lot with such skill and elegance that several students stared.

" Show off," Valkyrie muttered.

" Who?"

Valkyrie jumped and came face to face with Jasper Hale. He looked momentarily down at his feet, keeping his distance, she noticed.

" Nobody," She said, smiling a little pityingly at him. His expression did not loosen, staying stiff with caution.

" Look, i just wanted to say, you know," He looked around and whispered." I'm sorry i almost killed you."

" Don't worry, i probably almost..." She stopped suddenly, cursing herself inwardly for being so careless with what she said. Jasper looked up sharply.

" What?" He asked suspiciously. Valkyrie opened her mouth but suddenly felt someone behind her. She spun around quickly.

" Hey!" Edward protested as he stepped backwards quickly. Valkyrie glared at him.

" What?"

" I was just about to ask you the same thing," He said, suddenly serious. Valkyrie closed her eyes despairingly, trying to think of something good to say.

" I was saying," She said after a while." That you didn't really make me afraid."

" Really," Jasper narrowed his eyes." Because it didn't sound like you were."

Valkyrie felt a surge of annoyance. How dare this boy, who she barely knew, bombard her with all these questions when it should be her asking him.

" Oh please, i've met a live..." She stopped again, and closed her eyes in annoyance, feeling like she should smack her head repeatedly for being so careless. Edward narrowed his eyes.

" Finish that sentence, if you please," He ordered her politely.

" No, i do not please," Valkyrie said." It's irrelevant."

Edward stared at her and she felt the thing on the edge of her mind again. Valkyrie exhaled angrily.

" And please stop trying to read my mind, it is very annoying having you trying to break my thoughts all the time." She hissed.

" Ah," Edward obeyed her immediately." You know about that, do you?"

" Yes."

" Right, that may be a problem."

" In what way?" Valkyrie asked innocently, blinking.

" In the way that it is annoying you knowing so much about me when you won't tell me a single thing about you," Edward narrowed his eyes again." And back to the former point, finish that sentence."

" I told you, it's irrelevant."

" That is really annoying, you know."

" Oh right, and your not?"

" I'll be going then," Jasper said, slipping away. Valkyrie glared at Edward. He glared back. Then he smirked.

" What?" Valkyrie snapped.

" It's quite ironic really," He said cryptically.

" What is?" Valkyrie demanded. Edward shook his head, shaking with silent laughter." What is?"

Edward turned serious suddenly.

" I... don't want to tell you," Edward thought, and then added cunningly." Unless..."

" No way, Edward," Valkyrie said hotly." I'm not telling you anything."

" I hadn't finished!" Edward protested.

" Bet you half a dollar?" Valkyrie half-smiled. Edward smiled faintly.

" Half a dollar?"

" You do use dollars, right?" Valkyrie said sarcastically. Edward nodded as a gust of wind blew Valkyries hair into his face.

" Oh, sorry," Valkyrie muttered, tying it back. Edward stiffened and gave her a black glare." It wasn't that bad, stop glaring."

Edward continued to glare, his fists clenched.

" Stop glaring at me like that!" Valkyrie matched his scowl as her hair blew about again. Edward growled.

" Valkyrie," He said, closing his eyes." Please will you step back very slowly and carefully. And keep your hair under control."

" Why?"

His eyes flew open again.

" Just do it!" He hissed, and closed his eyes again. Valkyrie obeyed, putting an air shield around herself just in case. Edward stood like a statue for several minutes before relaxing.

" O.k," Valkyrie said." That was wierd."


	7. The Cullens and The Hales

Chapter 6: The Cullens and Hales

" No seriously," Valkyrie said sharply as Edward inhaled slowly and carefully." What the hell just happened?"

Edward stared at her strangely.

" What the... stop staring at me like that," Valkyrie snapped. Edward looked away obediently." What... why the..."

" I'm not sure," Edward cut in." It shouldn't act that way in response to your scent."

" So what your saying is, i'm a wierdo," Valkyrie concluded bluntly. Edward smiled humourlessly.

" I'm a vampire that hears voices in his head and you think your a wierdo?" He shook his head." Honestly Valkyrie, you get some wierd ideas sometimes."

" Since when have i ever had any wierd ideas?" Valkyrie argued. Edward shrugged.

" I could ask Skulduggery."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

" Never ask Skulduggery anything, he will give you a very long, complicated answer, which will get on your nerves," Valkyrie said. Edward raised an eyebrow at this.

" So, i should never ask Skulduggery anything?"

" No, just not something he can turn into a long and complicated answer."

" Right, i'll keep that in mind."

They walked to the sidewalk in silence.

" Valkyrie," Edward said as she made to leave. Valkyrie stared at him questioningly.

" Yes?"

" Would you meet my family if they wanted to meet you?" Edward asked.

" I suppose, yes, i would," Valkyrie narrowed her eyes." Do they want to meet me?"

He nodded and smiled briefly before going in the opposite direction. Valkyrie made her way to her first lesson.

" Alice, Rose, Emmet, Jasper, this is Valkyrie and Skulduggery," Edward said after the school day. Alice smiled a friendly smile at Valkyrie.

" Hi Valkyrie," She said. Valkyrie smiled back. Rosalie looked wary, but smiled a little at her.

" Hello," She said shortly. Next Emmet introduced himself.

" Hi, Valkyrie," He glanced at Edward with a teasing expression." Nice to meet my brothers new girlfriend."

" What!" Valkyrie glared at Edward." You told them i was your girlfriend!"

Edward scowled at Emmet, who laughed.

" Emmet was just being Emmet," Edward assured her." Ignore him."

Skulduggery chose this point to exit the Bentley and introduce himself properly.

" Hello, i am Skulduggery Pleasant," He said. Alice smiled again.

" I am Alice Cullen," She stated. Skulduggery inclined his head.

" At your service," He turned his head in an enquiring way to the rest if the vampire family. They obliged instantly.

" Jasper Hale."

" Rosalie Hale."

" Emmet Cullen," Emmet studied Skulduggery's disguise." Why is your head covered up like that?"

" Umm..." Skulduggery fought for the answer. Valkyrie decided to intervene.

" His face is scarred," She said quickly. Edward narrowed his eyes suspiciously but kept his word and didn't attempt any mind reading. So he decided to start a 20 questions.

" Really, is it?" Skulduggery nodded vigorously, and Edward refrained, but he didn't look very convinced. Nor did the rest of his family it seemed.

" How did it happen?" Alice chirped up cunningly, catching Skulduggery and Valkyrie off guard momentarily.

" An explosive accident envolving a firework," Skulduggery seemed to send Valkyrie a signal, for she backed it up.

" Oh yes, it was Halloween," She nodded, pretending to remember." He didn't get out the way in time."

The vampires all seemed to consider this.

" Do you like shopping, Valkyrie," Alice said suddenly. Edward groaned.

" Alice, what are you planning," He said warily. Alice pouted.

" I was just asking her if she liked shopping," She pouted, then turned smiling to Valkyrie.

" Umm, i don't mind it," Valkyrie said, noticing Edwards tone and expression.

" Oh good!" Alice said." Are you free on Saturday?"

Edward saved her.

" No she isn't, i expect she has work to do, don't you?" He turned to Valkyrie imploringly. She shrugged and nodded.

" I am sorry, but we really must be going," Skulduggery said. " It was nice meeting you."

" Yeah," Valkyrie said shortly." It was."

She got into the Bentley. Alice waved enthusiastically as they left.


	8. Ice and Accidents

Chapter 7: Ice and Accidents

A fine sheet of snow covered the Bentley outside. Skulduggery groaned as he defrosted it.

" It's so cold here, thats the problem," Valkyrie said." And wet."

" I know, Valkyrie, you've already told me that," Skulduggery looked up at her." Are you going to help or not?"

Valkyrie sighed and summoned a small flame, holding it close to the iced Bentley. After much work and moaning, the Bentley was ready to go.

" It's lucky i don't sleep really," Skulduggery commented as they drove to Forks High School." Otherwise you would be quite late by now."

" It's lucky i wasn't very tired," Valkyrie commented, glaring." Or you would have been hit very hard by now."

" I said i was sorry," Skulduggery protested, entering the lot." I definitely said i was sorry, i said, i'm sorry Valkyrie."

" Yes you did," Valkyrie agreed." I didn't listen, that's all."

Skulduggery made a tutting noise. Valkyrie rolled her eyes as she watched him drive away. She spotted the Cullens and the Hales, and saw Alice rapidly signaling to her. Edward frowned and then a look of horror passed his face and he to started signaling frantically. Valkyrie walked quickly over to them, and Alices face visibly relaxed, until she heard a screech of tires. Valkyrie turned and saw a van hurtling towards her. Concentrating, she cushioned air around the oncoming van and noticed it slow down. It was just about to stop right in front of her when an object smacked into her, pushing her to the ground. She hit it hard.

" Valkyrie," Said Edwards voice near her ear." Valkyrie, are you alright?"

" I was until you knocked me over," Valkyrie grumbled. Edward looked at her, incredulous.

" Valkyrie, you were about to be hit by that van," He sounded annoyed.

" No i wasn't," Valkyrie glared up at him defiantly." Now get off me!"

" But, the van was...?" Edward began to look very confused.

" No, it wasn't!" Valkyrie snapped." You smashed into me, if i recall, not the van."

" You are being extremely ungrateful," Edward snarled." I just saved your life!"

" No, you didn't, it wasn't going to hit me!" Valkyrie tried to stand up." I had everything perfectly under control but thanks to you i now have an injured head!"

She succeeded in standing up, and Edward supported her.

" And i don't need your help, i am perfectly fine," Valkyrie began to walk away but Edward swept her up.

" You are in shock," He said seriously." And your head is injured."

" Thanks to you!"

" Valkyrie," Edward said, his tone very annoyed." The only reason i did it was to stop you from being crushed under a van."

" I told you, i had everything under control, it wasn't going to hit me!" Valkyrie struggled." Now put me down!"

Edward shook his head and lowered her onto a stretcher. She tried to get up but he pushed her down, shaking his head.

" I'm fine," Valkyrie repeated." Honestly, i am."

" You said, if i recall, that you had an injured head," Edward said, remaining impassive.

" Yes, but it doesen't hurt," Valkyrie insisted, propping herself up on one elbow.

" Humor me," Edward whispered. She exhaled angrily and lay back down. Edward smiled slightly.

" Good girl."

Valkyrie scowled and said nothing for the whole time they were in the ambulance. When they stopped Edward seemed to insist on carrying her in, and when she asked him, rather annoyedly, why, he replied:

" I don't want you running off."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes at this.

" You would only drag me back," She whispered.

" That's probably right," Edward agreed, nodding. Valkyrie waited but he wasn't going to say anymore.

" That was careless," She told Edward softly. He looked at her questioningly." Saving me, i mean. You could have revealed yourself to everyone."

He looked away for a minute, before answering.

" I couldn't let you die Valkyrie," He whispered to her.

" Why?" Valkyrie asked. He looked at her incredulously.

" Why?" He said, disbelief colouring his tone." You are wondering why i didn't let you get crushed underneath Tyler Crowley's van?"

" Yes, i mean, you don't know me very well, and you could have destroyed all your disguise if someone had seen you..."

" But they didn't," Edward said firmly. Valkyrie continued, regardless of his expression.

" Yes, but they could have..."

" But they didn't," Edward stopped and placed her on her feet, much to her relief." This conversation is over."

" But, Edward, you haven't answered the question!" Valkyrie protested, beginning to walk in the direction indicated.

" Does it need to be answered?" Edward asked irritably. Valkyrie opened her mouth but thought better of it, and let it drop. They walked on some more until Edward broke the silence.

" But i do have one question," Edward said. Valkyrie narrowed her eyes, suspicious again.

" Ye-es?"

" You said that the van wasn't going to hit you, yes?"

" Yes."

" And the funny thing is, the van did seem to mysteriously slow down as it neared you, i wonder if that has anything to do with the mysterious shield of air Jasper encoutered in the forest, don't you?"

Valkyrie stopped walking. Edward realised she wasn't level with him anymore and turned on his heel.

" What are you trying to say?" Valkyrie said after much quick thinking.

" Well, what i'm trying to say is that your more than you seem, Valkyrie Cain," Edward gave her a long, piercing look. Valkyrie looked downwards and began walking again. She felt Edward walking beside her.

" Well, am i right? We're here," Edward stopped outside a ward. Tyler was lying on a bed, cut and bruised.

" Is it hard for you?" Valkyrie asked, eying the blood oozing out of the cuts.

" Not as hard as you'd think," A voice said behind her.

" Carlisle," Edward said. Valkyrie looked at Carlisle and then nodded.

" Hello, i'm..."

" Valkyrie Cain," Carlisle nodded." I've heard a lot about you."

" You have?" Valkyrie glanced sideways at Edward, who had the grace to look downwards. Carlisle laughed.

" Actually, Alice is convinced you will be her friend," Carlisle looked at Valkyrie's confused expression." Alice can see the future."

" Oh, right," Valkyrie realised. Carlisle looked questioningly at Edward, who shook his head.

" No, she's fine," He guided Valkyrie away and out through the exit.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND YES, GHASTLY WILL ARRIVE IN CHAPTER 9 AND TANITH WILL IN CHAPTER 16.**


	9. Questions

Chapter 8: Questions

Valkyrie walked out of the hospital and immediately began trying to fade into the background so Edward wouldn't see her.

" Valkyrie, come on," Edward said, proving that her fading skills weren't the greatest ever.

" Where am i going?" Valkyrie asked, buying time. Edward rolled his eyes.

" I'm taking you home," He replied.

" No, your not," Valkyrie insisted. She thought for a moment." You have no car."

" Who says i need a car?" Edward said. He took her arm and began to lead her away." Come on."

Valkyrie tugged her arm away.

" I'll walk," She said, turning away and beggining to walk.

" Valkyrie," Edward began, laughing. Valkyrie turned irritably.

" What?"

" That's the wrong way."

Valkyrie was lost for words for a second.

" If...if..." She thought." If i want to go the wrong way, Edward Cullen, i will go the wrong way!"

" You don't know the way, do you?"

" Well, no," Valkyrie admitted.

" So you need to come with me!" Edward protested. Valkyrie shook her head.

" But i don't want to."

" But you don't know the way."

" But i can ask someone!"

" But...!"

" Stop saying but."

" What?" Edward frowned at her." Valkyrie, could you please co-operate just once? Please?"

Valkyrie gave him a long, hard look and didn't answer. Edward lost his patience.

" Just get on my back, Valkyrie," He ordered." Or i'll do it myself."

" Get on your back?" Valkyrie looked horrified at the thought.

" Yes, i do believe that's what i said."

" Why! Why do i have to go on your back!"

Edward sighed wearily and threw her onto his back in one smooth movement.

" Edward!" Valkyrie yelled in protest. He ignored her.

" Hold on," And he was running. Vakyrie, despite all her protests, found herself clinging onto his neck. When they finally slowed, Valkyrie felt a little nauseous. She unlocked her stranglehold on his neck and looked around.

" How did you know where i lived?" Valkyrie demanded. Edward smiled.

" Well, it seems when i run with you, your mind lets its guard down," He smiled some more and then concentrated." It's gone again."

" Good," Valkyrie said.

" But..." Edward stopped before starting again." Couldn't you let me into your mind just once?"

" No, funnily enough i don't want a vampire running around in my mind, if it's all the same to you!"

Edward looked at her slyly.

" Why is that, Valkyrie?"

Valkyrie fell silent and entered the house. Edward followed.

" I need to contact Skulduggery," Valkyrie said, then spotted his mobile on a table." But unfortunately he has forgotten his phone."

" Skulduggery Pleasant," Edward muttered." He is strange, isn't he?"

Valkyrie didn't answer. Edward continued.

" I can't read his mind, you know," Edward tried to gouge Valkyrie's expression." And he has no scent."

Valkyrie began to feel worried.

" And the really strange thing is, he seems to have no heart beat."

Valkyrie whirled around angrily.

" Edward Cullen, you have no business poking your nose into other peoples lives!" This anger seemed to set off a random bolt of magic and Edward flew back against the wall. Valkyrie gasped, surprised and disgusted at what she had just done.

" Oh, Edward i'm sorry!" She helped him up. Edward scrutinized her with narrowed eyes.

" What just happened, Valkyrie?" He asked suspiciously. Valkyrie contemplated telling him everything, but the thought of Skulduggery stopped her.

" It just... happens, when i'm angry," Valkyrie fixed what she hoped was a confused expression on her face." I'm sorry."

Edward's expression softened.

" It's alright, i know how it feels, not being the same," Edward stared into her eyes." Can you control any of it?"

Valkyrie felt guilt wash over her as she stared back into his golden eyes.

" No," She lied. Just then Skulduggery's Bentley whirled into the driveway and he burst into the house.

" Valkyrie Cain!" He spotted her." Never ever get run over again!"

He faltered as he spotted Edward.

" Oh, right, i'll just step out for a bit," He said, not being very subtle at all. Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

" Don't mind him, he thinks were... you know..."

" What?" Edward cut her off sharply.

" Nothing," Valkyrie blushed slightly. Edward understood.

" What do you think?" He asked softly. Valkyrie looked at him, and he looked at her. Then Skulduggery came in again.

" Valkyrie," He said. Valkyrie turned away from Edward.

" Yes?"

" There's someone here that i think you would like to see..."

A big, tall man with his face covered appeared in the doorway.

" Hello, Valkyrie."


	10. AUTHORS NOTE AND APOLOGY

Sorry about the huge wait i needed inspiration! I'm writing chappie nine now, kk.

PS: Im not sure about whether i should bring Jacob in now or really later on. You can vote.


	11. Ghastly and Attacks

Chapter 9: Ghastly And Attacks

" Ghastly! Is that you?" Valkyrie asked. Ghastly stepped into the room, and saw Edward.

" That quickly?" Ghastly asked Valkyrie, eying Edward disbelievingly." I didn't think you wanted a boyfriend."

" He's not my boyfriend Ghastly! Why does everyone think that!" Valkyrie turned to Edward." Tell him! Your just a friend!"

" O.K, O.K calm down!" Edward said." I'm just a friend."

" Really? An undead friend?" Ghastly said. Valkyrie turned to glare at Skulduggery, who looked down.

" You told him, didn't you?"

" No."

" You did, didn't you?"

" No."

" You told Ghastly about Edward, didn't you?"

" No."

" You told him."

" Yes."

" I thought you'd have more sense!"

" I don't know why you'd thought that."

" No," Valkyrie sighed." I don't either."

" That's nice, isn't it?"

" It wasn't meant to be."

" Oh, i know."

" You were being sarcastic, weren't you?"

" Yes."

" Right. Don't be."

" I'll try."

Ghastly and Edward watched this exchange, fighting laughter. Valkyrie glared at them as well.

" What's so funny?" She demanded. Ghastly shook his head, now laughing openly and very loudly. Edward merely chuckled and rolled his eyes.

" I had better be going," He leaned toward Valkyrie and added in a whisper:" Have fun."

" I won't," Valkyrie whispered back. He chuckled again and ran out the door. She sighed and Ghastly pointed a finger at her.

" You like him," He said. Valkyrie felt herself blushing.

" No, he's annoying," She said, truthfully." And he made me knock my head."

" What about the fact that he is, in fact, a vampire?" Valkyrie thought she coulds practically hear him raising his eyebrow. She shrugged.

" That too."

" Your unbelievable sometimes, do you know that?"

" I try not to."

" Oh. O.K."

There was the kind of silence you get when two people have no idea what to say. Eventually, there was the sound of Skulduggery clearing his throat. It was hard to know how he even managed to clear his throat, but clear his throat he did.

" Well, is your head...O.K?" He was so obviously searching desperately for conversation that Valkyrie tried not to laugh at him." No bad...bruising or...injury?"

" No, see," Valkyrie shook her head." I don't fall over when i shake my head."

" Since when does that qualify for not having an injured head?"

" Since a few seconds ago."

" Aaah, of course," Skulduggery said, voice marred with sarcasm." Why didn't i think of that before?"

" I honestly have no idea."

" I haven't either."

" So were clear?" Valkyrie asked him.

" It seems so," Skulduggery sighed.

" Good."

" Right."

There was more silence before Skulduggery, on a slightly more serious note, said:

" But seriously, joking apart..."

" Who says i was joking?" Valkyrie shot at him, in the mood to argue a lot, and frequently. Skulduggery looked reproachful.

" Your extremely argumentative today, aren't you?" He accused, mirroring her thoughts.

" It's the price for being around an extremely annoying vampire for a long time. It becomes a reflex to argue."

" Well, then, you had better stop being around said extremely annoying vampire," Skulduggery was getting a little annoyed, she could tell." Unless, of course, you would rather annoy me to death."

" But, technically your already dead!" Valkyrie objected.

" Do you have to bring that up? I'm feeling extremely sensitive today."

" Why?"

" No reason in particular," He said loftily.

" Oh, that's a blessing," Valkyrie rolled her eyes. Skulduggery tutted and turned to Ghastly.

" Now, Ghastly is here because we need his help; there has been an elemental brutally murdered," Skulduggery took on a businesslike manner.

" The animal attacks?" Valkyrie asked.

" No, the bodies were completely drained of blood," Skulduggery finished gravely.

" Which leads to the murderer possibly being..." Ghastly continued. Valkyrie felt her throat constrict.

" Vampires," She choked. Skulduggery and Ghastly nodded.

" Yes, vampires," He said." Which brings us to the conclusion that, as the only vampires in the area that we know of..."

" NO!" Valkyrie shouted." Edward would never...his family would never...their not like that! They wouldn't harm a human!"

" Valkyrie, calm down, please..."

" No! I will not calm down, Skulduggery! You've met them! How could you even think that!"

" It's only a hunch..."

" I don't care! It's not a very nice hunch!"

" Valkyrie..."

" I don't want to hear it!"

Valkyrie stormed out of the small house.

" Oh dear," She heard Skulduggery say. She ran into the forest and promptly got lost. She didn't care much.

How could Skulduggery think that! She turned around angrily...

And saw a wolf.


	12. The Wolf and The Danger Magnet

Chapter 10: The Wolf And The Danger Magnet

Valkyrie backed away slowly. The russet wolf blinked it's huge eyes at her, looking confused. It sniffed the air and snarled suddenly, fur bristling along it's back. Valkyrie swallowed and pressed against a tree.

" Umm, there's a good..." She stopped. What was it? A wolf? No, it was to big. An alien wolf? No, that was stupid. A...werewolf?

" Oh my!" Valkyrie gasped." Your a werewolf!"

She thought quickly. How fast was it? Was it afraid of fire? Oh blow! She shouldn't have run away! What if it was immune to magic? If she tried anything out it might get even angrier and kill her. Then again, if she didn't do anything, it might kill her anyway. It was worth a try. She closed her eyes and flexed her fingers. She felt heat pool in her palm and the wolf howled in surprise. She opened her eyes quickly but the wolf was gone. She extinguished the flame and sank down to the floor. She was shaking, she was actually shaking! She had faced vampires, evil cleavers, Serpine and god knows what else and a wolf made her shake!

" Valkyrie?" A soft voice said. Valkyrie looked up blearily and saw an unfocused white face.

" Skulduggery?" She mumbled. The face chuckled at her confusion.

" No, Edward."

" Oh, right," Valkyrie stood up." That's good."

" Are you alright?" He sounded genuinely worried. Valkyrie looked up at his face again. He looked serious and relieved.

" Yes," She said, now really confused. It was like he knew about the wolf. How could he know about the wolf? Then she remembered." Oh, your a mindreader. I forget these things. You have to keep on reminding me."

" What? You were just terrified by a gigantic wolf and your babbling about mindreading?" Edward looked like he feared for her sanity. Valkyrie just rolled her eyes.

" I was fine."

" Your future disappeared!"

" My...future? You can see the future as well? That's unfair on normal humans, you know."

" I...what are you talking about!" Edward looked very upset." Can't you stay out of trouble for one day? Can't you have a normal reaction to anything? Can't you be normal?"

" Says the perfectly abnormal mind reading vampire," Valkyrie shot at him. She didn't much like being told what to do.

" You drive me crazy, Valkyrie, do you know that?"

" I could definitely say the same thing about you," Valkyrie grumbled." Why do you care anyway?"

" I care," He said. Valkyrie waited until it was clear he wasn't going to say anything more.

" And?" She prompted.

" Does it need to be said?" Edward looked pained for a moment. Valkyrie filed this away for future reference. Then she began to walk back.

" Where do you think your going?" Edward grabbed the back of her shirt.

" I'm going home!" She struggled." Let go or i'll punch you again!"

" No, i'm not letting you out of my sight Valkyrie Cain!"

" Well tough Edward Cullen, because i'm going out of your sight!"

" You will get yourself into trouble again," He sounded so sure of himself that Valkyrie wavered." Your a trouble magnet."

" You have no idea," She muttered under her breath. She jerked free." Look, Skulduggery doesen't exactly...approve of you. At all. So it's best if you didn't cart me off for twenty-four hour survellance ( AN: No idea how to spell this! I'm sorry!) O.K?"

" Why doesen't he...?"

" It's a long story, i told him it was nothing to worry about...that your family would never..." Valkyrie sighed." Basically, there's been an attack and the body is...drained and, well, Skulduggery thinks...."

" That we were responsible?" Edward looked like he expected nothing better.

" Yep, that's pretty much the gist of it."

" O.K."

" Are you upset now? I did tell..."

" I don't care what Mr Pleasant thinks," Edward cut in suddenly. He turned to Valkyrie, his golden eyes smoldering." I do care what you think however. Do you trust us?"

He looked pained again as he waited for her answer.

" Yes," Valkyrie told him." I do trust you."

His face visibly relaxed.

" Good," He smiled.

**SOZ ITS SHORT BUT DO YOU LIKE IT?**


	13. Embarrassment

Chapter 11: Embarrasment

Valkyrie was quiet the whole time in the Bentley on the way to school. Skulduggery seemed worried about her.

" Are you alright Valkyrie?"

" Yes," Valkyrie said for the hundredth time.

" O.K."

He drove on. Valkyrie began counting under her breath.

" One, two, thr..."

" Are you sure your alright?"

Valkyrie turned to him, annoyance etched all over her face.

" I'm just not going to talk to you anymore, Skulduggery," She told him.

" Oh, O.K," Skulduggery tried to resist the urge to ask her if she was alright. He lasted three minutes.

" Really, are you..."

" You fail as a person, did you know that?" Valkyrie cut him off sharply." Not only do you insult my friends and accuse them of murder, but you make annoy the hell out of me by repeatedly asking me if i'm alright! I'm alright!"

" Oh," Skulduggery said, taken aback." So your alright?"

" Yes!"

" Right."

Valkyrie fumed silently. Skulduggery stopped the Bentley.

" Well, have..."

" It's best if you don't talk to me," Valkyrie snapped." For, like, another millenia or so."

" Oh, righ..."

" Your talking to me."

" Valkyrie your being very silly about all of this."

" I'm not talking to you!"

" But you are talking to me."

" Shut up now."

" Fine."

Valkyrie flung the door of the Bentley open and stepped out. She slammed the door very loudly to show her displeasure.

" Stephanie!" Somebody called in a soprano voice. Valkyrie turned and was greeted by a squealing and excited Alice, who promptly dragged her over to the other Cullens. Valkyrie was confused by this enthuisasm.

" What...what..." Valkyrie mumbled. The Cullens laughed at her apparently dazed state.

" Your coming shopping with me on Saturday," Alice was bouncing up and down with anticipation. Valkyrie raised an eyebrow.

" Oh, i am?" She asked. Alice's eyes glazed over and then she nodded.

" Yes, you are," She confirmed. Valkyrie groaned. Stupid, phsycic vampire.

" And you are staying overnight on Friday," She also confirmed.

" I am?"

" Yes."

" Well, who am i to argue with the seer?" Valkyrie asked. Alice flung her arms around her neck.

" Thankyou!" She squealed. Valkyrie wasn't used to being overwhelmed by hyperactive vampires and stayed motionless for several seconds.

" Calm down Alice," Rosalie shook her head." Your frightening the poor girl."

Alice pouted and glared at Rosalie. Valkyrie laughed at her.

" No, i'm just not used to extremely hyperactiveness," She said. Alice smiled triumphantly.

" See Rose?" She smirked. Valkyrie began to feel extremely doubtful about Friday.

" Are you sure that Skulduggery will allow it?" She asked. Alice concentrated again and nodded.

" Oh, yes," She confirmed." He'll let you off this time."

" O.K," Valkyrie trusted Alice's judgement. After all, as she had said, who was she to argue with the seer? Alice bounced over and linked arms.

" Come on Valkyrie," She said. Valkyrie allowed herself to be dragged along the sidewalk. She spotted Edward's expression and let him read her mind for a few seconds.

' Not a word!' She thought to him. He jumped and looked at her with surprised.

' Don't get used to it,' She thought to him again and blocked her mind. He frowned at her and she smiled innocently at him. Then he turned to scowl at Emmett, who was also grinning innocently, but Valkyrie guessed that his thoughts weren't so innocent. She thought about this and blushed a deep crimson.

" Your sitting with us today," Alice told her at the end of the sidewalk. Valkyrie nodded, taking it for granted now that anything Alice said was going to happen was most probably going to happen. She didn't feel comfortable, despite herself. It must be Skulduggery. Alice wasn't going to let her escape though. She dragged her to their table at the first possible moment and seated her next to Emmett. Valkyrie tuned out the babble of Alice supplying all the conversation until somebody shook her shoulder.

" Are you going Valkyrie?" Alice asked her. Valkyrie looked at her absent mindedly.

" What? To what?"

Alice sighed.

" To the Spring Dance!"

" Oh, no," Valkyrie said.

" Why not?!" Alice looked annoyed. Probably planning another shopping trip, Valkyrie thought.

" Because i a) Can't dance for my life, and b) Have nobody to go with," Valkyrie said." So all in all i think it's kind of useless me going at all, really."

" You don't have anyone to go with," Alice said. She was silent, but she kept on glancing at something suggestively. Valkyrie frowned at her and looked where she was glancing at. Then she blushed again.

" No Alice," She said." No."

" But..."

" No."

Edward frowned at Alice.

" Why are you singing Pokerface in Japanese in your head?" He said. Alice just rolled her eyes.

" Honestly, the pair of you," She sighed in despair." Edward is absoloutely clueless and Valkyrie, well, your just so stubborn."

" Thanks so much Alice," Valkyrie said scathingly.

" Why am i clueless?" Edward frowned, looking put out. Valkyrie swallowed and refused to look at him. Then he figured it out." Oh, right, that's why i'm clueless."

" Why won't you admit it, Valkyrie?" Emmett chipped in." You two are perfect for eachother."

" He's annoying," Valkyrie mumbled.

" She keeps secrets," Edward said, looking at Valkyrie resentfully.

" Oh, just ask him to the Spring Dance already!" Alice ordered.

" Aww, go on!" Said Emmett.

" Yes, ask him!" Said Rose.

" Ask him!"

" Ask him!"

" Fine, if it makes you happy," Valkyrie turned to Edward, fuming." Will you go to the Spring Dance with me?"

" Yes, i will," Edward said.

" Hooray!" Alice squealed." Finally, you admit it!"

" We didn't..."

" Ohh, i have to get you a dress!"


	14. Shopping, Dancing and High Heels

Chapter 12: Shopping, Dancing and High Heels

" Valkyrie come on!" Alice said impatiently to a very reluctant Valkyrie. Valkyrie stared out at the crowd dubiously.

" Are you sure you want to go shopping Alice?" She said in a last desperate attempt. Alice just pouted.

" Get out Valkyrie," She ordered. Valkyrie sighed and gave up. Jasper was fighting a fit of laughter. Valkyrie glared at him as she was dragged off.

" Do you have a favourite colour?" Alice asked. Valkyrie shrugged.

" Errr, black?"

" Hmm, no, you always wear black," Alice looked her up and down." How about...red?"

Valkyrie groaned.

" If you must."

Alice pouted again and impatiently dragged her over to look at red dresses.

" What about this one?" Alice held a long bright red dress up. Valkyrie took one look at it and shook her head.

" Only if i want everyone at the dance to suffer from severe migraines," She said. Alice frowned and picked up another one.

" This? Nice dark red, cool assymetric strap," Alice said. Valkyrie looked at the neckline and shook her head again.

" The neckline is practically down to the floor Alice," She complained. Alice rolled her eyes and snatched up another dress.

" What about this burgundy colour?"

" No, i hate burgundy."

" This one?"

" Alice, do you want me to break my neck?"

" I guess not. This? Really soft fabr..."

" That slit at the side is longer than you!"

" No it's not!"

" It's close!"

" Try this one on," Alice shoved a blue dress at her.

" What happened to red?"

" Just try it on, Valkyrie."

" Fine," It was Valkyrie's turn to pout. She tryed it on and turned to the mirror Alice suddenly yelled at her from outside the cubicle.

" No! Doesen't suit you!"

Another dress, pale pink, was thrown at her. Valkyrie sighed and tryed this one on. She had barely put it on before Alice was yelling again.

" Ughh! You really don't suit pink at all!"

" Thanks Alice."

" Anytime!"

Another seven dresses, green, lavender, blue, silver, crimson, lilac and golden orange. Valkyrie tried each of them on in turn. The green...

" No way are you going anywhere with that on!"

The lilac...

" Oh my god! That's worse than the pink!"

The crimson...

" Hmmm, i like the length but what the hell is that thing on the collar?"

" That's a no then?"

" Yes."

The blue...

" Hello? Do we still live in the seventys?"

The silver...

" Wow."

Valkyrie stepped out to see if she had heard it right. Alice was grinning happily.

" Perfect," She sighed. Valkyrie took her word for it. She wasn't about to argue with a fashion expert, especially when she knew as much about fashion as, well, Skulduggery. Alice then dragged her off to look at shoes. She held up a pair of Jimmy Choos ( AN: Not sure if thats how you spell it, sorry if it offends or anything).

" What about these?" Alice concentrated." No, you'll fall over within two seconds."

She sighed again and picked up another pair, this time gold stilletos.

" These? No, they would clash."

Some black strappy heels were the next to be cast aside.

" We don't want you wearing any black," She insisted after Valkyrie protested that she liked them. They went through more and more pairs of shoes, purple heels, red heels, light blue heels until they found a nice little pair of white stilletos. By this time Valkyrie was very worn out.

" Are we finished?" She asked. Alice looked at her like she was mad.

" No, did you think we were just here for dresses?" Alice dragged her into another shop." We need to replace quite a lot of your clothes, your entire wadrobe must be black!"

" You can't go wrong with black," Valkyrie muttered defiantly. Alice pursed her lips at this, but said nothing.

" Well, these jeans would go well with this top," She began.

This went on for four hours. Alice seemed all for buying half a clothes store, but Valkyrie managed to stop her. Still, when they got to the Cullen's house she wondered how they could have ever got all the bags in the car. Alice dragged her some more into the house. Valkyrie was getting used to being dragged around like this.

" Come on Valkyrie!" Alice began towing her up the stairs. Valkyrie glimpsed all of the other Cullen's faces and glared at Edward in particular as he began to laugh. She let down her block again.

' Would you please stop laughing and help me?' She snapped angrily in her head. Edward rolled his eyes and nodded.

" Alice, before you start treating Valkyrie like your personal barbie doll do you think she should learn to dance first?" He asked.

" I haven't got a clue how to," Valkyrie added. Alice narrowed her eyes and then smiled sweetly.

" Of course," She said, innocent. Valkyrie felt suspicious of this innocence." Go on then Edward."

" What?" Valkyrie asked.

Edward stared at Alice, also suspicious.

" Why are you counting backwards from one hundred in Philipino?" He asked. Alice shrugged and continued to smile sweetly. Edward seemed to sense he was being challenged.

" Fine, i will," He dragged Valkyrie up the stairs. Valkyrie yelled at him.

" What the hell are you doing?" She demanded.

" Teaching you to dance," He grinned at her. Valkyrie jerked out of his hold.

" What? Why!"

" Because you just asked to be taught," Edward laughed at her expression." It's not that hard, if you get your feet right."

" It will be hard for me!"

" You are being unnesseccarily concerned," Edward insisted. Valkyrie folded her arms.

" Huh."

" Now you are being childish."

" I don't care."

" Valkyrie, will you please cooperate? Please?" He stared at her with puppy dog eyes.

" Fine!" She snapped. He smiled triumphantly.

" Thankyou."

" Let's just get this over with quickly," She muttered. Edward smirked at her.

" What?" Valkyrie scowled at him.

" You will have to wear those heels that Alice bought for you."

" It seems like Alice and you both want me to fall to my death."

" You won't break your leg or anything, you have my word."

" Huh," Valkyrie said again.

" I'll take that as a yes then," Edward said.

" Do whatever you like."

" I will."

Valkyrie stared at the white shoes with a certain amount of worry still, despite Edward's promises.

" Won't you put them on?" Edward asked quietly. Valkyrie shook her head, making her mind up.

" No, i've changed my mind," She shook her head again for emphasis.

" Alice will be very upset."

" I...well..." Valkyrie had to admit, he had caught her out on this one. She didn't want to upset Alice.

" Well, alright," She put the shoes on. Edward smiled.

" Good girl," He praised.

" Don't push it."

" Sorry."

Edward seemed to think for a minute or so.

" O.K, so first..."

There was a crash from downstairs.

" Valkyrie Cain get down here now! Immediately!"

Skulduggery appeared in the doorway.

" There's been a huge massacre in Seattle!" He said quickly. Valkyrie understood immediately.

" I have to go," She said to Edward.

" Where?"

" I just have to go alright!" She said, feeling slightly angry.

" I'm coming with you."

" No, your not!"

" Yes, i am!"

" No your not!"

" You could get hurt!"

" What's it to you!?!"

" I don't want you to get hurt!"

" Why?" Valkyrie was surprised." Why?"

Edward stopped for a minute, looking uncomfortable.

" Can we not do this now?" He begged." I'm coming with you, and that's final."

" Fine," Valkyrie turned to Skulduggery." Come on."

They all ran out to the Bentley.


	15. Authors Note Urgent

fans fans fans.

im a bad person.

I will be updating all my stories this month.

Vampires, Skeletons will be updated first, followed by Midnight Girl and then Book of Merlin. Then it will be Deadly Game. None others have been confirmed at the moment.

Reganmacneil


End file.
